


White Lines (They Tell Our Story)

by aim_n_create



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Fluff, Blood and Violence, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Scars, Slightly - Freeform, older klance, slight sad, this turned out longer than i expected, yeah.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim_n_create/pseuds/aim_n_create
Summary: Over the years, Lance had collect so many scars. Bright white lines curve across his otherwise smooth, brown skin. Each one has a story. Each one is a part of their history. They remind both Lance and Keith of how far they have come, what they had to overcome to get to where they are now.And Keith hates them.





	White Lines (They Tell Our Story)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not dead! (Physically at least). Sorry for the lack of post. College is just about to kill me.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta reader, gayintothetrash, for putting up with all of my sh*t and correcting my cringe worthy stories.
> 
> (This is prolly as close to smut I will get so my poor beta from having to deal with editing that. Also I don't think I could write that without dying of embarrassment.)
> 
> So, anyway! Enjoy!!

Keith hated seeing Lance without clothes. 

Now, don’t get him wrong. His boyfriend was the most beautiful man alive, with long, long limbs and caramel brown skin that hugged his muscles and bones tight. But, it wasn’t Lance’s general looks or anything else that made Keith dread seeing Lance without a shirt or pants.

It was the endless span of white scars that covered Lance’s otherwise flawless skin. It was the lines of pass wounds that reminded Keith of all the times he failed. Failed to be better than his enemies. Failed to be a good leader. Failed to protect the ones he loves the most. They told stories of the pain Lance went through. They were permanent reminders of how many times Lance put his life on the line in order to save Keith’s sorry ass. Therefore, Keith hated them...and he hated himself for causing them.

**Back:**

While Keith knew it wasn’t his fault, he still felt bad about the giant starburst that covered the majority of Lance’s back. Keith just wish he could have done more, could have been there to protect him. 

Keith paused mid stride as he walked into the training deck. Lance was running through some basic combat levels with the robots. Lance moved with an unique grace, as if he was dancing around the hits thrown at him. Keith felt his face grow warm as his eyes drifted down to Lance’s slim waist and slightly there abs. It was not until Lance had finished the level and went to whip his face that Keith felt the air leave his lungs. The bottom of his shoulder blades to the top of his hips was covered by a slightly pink, raised scar. The center was solid and the thickest part with lines bursting out of it in multiple directions. Keith didn’t realized that he had moved until his fingers brushed over the mauled skin. Lance gasped before spinning around, fist raised as if to attack. Blue eyes soften when they landed on Keith, who still had his hand raised in front of him.

   “Oh, did you need something Keith?” Lance’s voice was relaxed, almost sounding small compared to his normal, loud dialogue. Keith shook his head for a moment, before licking his lips.

   “I didn’t know it scarred,” Keith breathed out as he looked away from Lance, running his hands up and down his thighs. Lance tilted his head for a moment before it hit him.

   “Yeah. Coran went on a long rant about why it did that, but I lost track of what he was saying after the third Altean Tech term.” Lance linked his arms around his waist, as if to fold into himself, to protect himself from the outer world. “I try not to let the others see. It’s no big deal really.” He forced a smile as he moved to bump his arm against Keith’s. “I’m going to go shower. The deck’s yours.” Lance grabbed his shirt as he walked out, quickly covering the scar with the fabric. 

As Lance walked away, Keith felt a fire build in his gut. He was angry, oh so angry. He was angry at the Galra for starting this war and attacking them. He was angry at Blue for bring them here, somewhere were Lance could get hurt. And mostly, he was angry at himself. He wasn’t there; he should have done something, anything (even though he knew it was impossible). He clenched his hands as he felt the need to protect Lance rise within him. While he wasn’t sure what brought it on, Keith swore that he would make sure Lance never got hurt again.

**Chest:**

As the team grew closer, Keith’s and Lance’s fighting slowed, but it never stopped. Most of the time, it showed up as petty little fights around that castle that never lasted long. Yet, it was the more serious ones that always occurred at the worst times and caused the most damage. 

   “Keith!” Lance yelled as he reached out, grabbing his arm to pull him back. “Shiro said not to go off on your own.” Lance’s eyes glared at him from behind his visor. Keith paused for a moment. Lance’s eyes are what stopped him. It wasn’t the anger or the pure determination. It was the way the blue tint of the visor made Lance’s blue eyes seem deeper. Keith shook his head quickly before trying to pull him arm out of Lance’s grip.

   “I have to do this Lance. It’s not my fault if you can’t keep up,” Keith grumbled as he continued to shake his arm. Lance only tightened his grip.

   “Oh yeah. It’s totally my fault,” Lance hissed as he shook Keith’s arm. “‘If only you weren’t paired up with useless Lance!’” Keith’s eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed.

   “I didn’t say th-”

   “You don’t have to. I know what you and everyone thinks!” 

   “Stop putting words in my mouth!” Keith hissed as he pushed Lance back. “I don’t know what I ever did for you to hate me, but you need to let it go!” Lance took a step back, finally letting Keith’s arm go. Yet, Keith had no intention to walk away now. He needed to get to the bottom of this. He reached out for Lance as once more only for Lance to freeze. 

Everything happened at once. Lance yelled as he took multiple steps forward, pushing Keith’s shoulder down. Keith felt his knees smack the ground hard as Lance summoned his bayard. Two shots rang out as Lance lurched back, the air rushing from his lungs.. Lance leaned forward as the room grew silent. Keith dropped on to his butt as Lance put more weight on him. He looked up to yell at Lance once more, but the words got caught in his throat as Lance smiled weakly at him before shifting his weight, only to fall sideways. Keith hurriedly rushed to Lance’s side, flipping his over and into his lap. Lance’s breath came out in short puffs as he tried to laugh. A grimace crossed his face as Keith ranked his eyes over him. A spot on Lance’s chest plate smoked as the skin under it bled. Lance had been shot. Tears burned Keith’s eyes as he pulled Lance closer to him. With shaking hands, he reached for Lance’s helmet. He carefully removed it, quickly calling out for Shiro or Hunk through his own.

   “Hey, Lance. Look at me.” His thumb traced circles on Lance’s cheek. “You’re going to be okay. Lance-” Keith shook Lance softly, causing Lance to wince. “Don’t you dare fall asleep on me!” Lance’s blurry eyes met Keith’s. 

   “You know-” Lance drew in a shaky breath, “I never hated you.” He hummed before hissing through his teeth. He let his eyes close as a small smile pulled at his lips. “I only hated that I could never be as good as you.” Lance let his head roll and hit Keith’s hip. “You were just too good.” He whispered as Keith cursed.

   “Guys! Where are you at?!” Keith yelled into his comm, pulling Lance closer. “Shit.” He whispered as he moved Lance once again. “I’m so sorry, Lance, but this is going to hurt.” He shifted to get his feet under him as he placed one arm under Lance’s legs and the other behind his back. Grunting, he pushed himself up, pulling Lance to his chest. Lance let out a long hiss before slumping into Keith’s hold. As he began to run, Keith talked softly to Lance. “You better not die on me. You don’t get to say stuff like that and then die. Once you are out of the pod, we’re going to talk - whether we like it or not.” 

~~~~ 

Lance had been in the pod for two days. Keith had been sitting in front of the pod for two days. Hunk would bring him food and blankets when he checked on Lance. Nobody tried to remove Keith from the room after he floored Shiro for trying to the first night after he brought Lance in.

   “Keith,” Shiro sighed as he walked in once again. Keith looked up from his folded arms, but said nothing. Dried tears marked lines from the bags under his eyes to his chin. Shiro sat down next to him with his hands held up in surrender. “I’m not going to force you, but you shouldn’t stay here. You need to-”

  
   “It’s my fault.” Keith’s voice was soft yet firm enough to stop Shiro’s. 

   “Keith, there’s nothing you could hav-”

   “He got shot because I wasn’t paying attention.” Keith pushed his head further into his arms. “We were fighting because I kept running off. If I would have just listened we wouldn’t had been fighting, and he wouldn’t had to take a shot for me.” Shiro placed a gentle hand on Keith’s back.

   “It will all be okay.”

When Lance finally fell from the cryo-pod, four days after the incident, Keith was there to catch him, even if he was a little unstable on his own feet. Lance gave him a brief smile as Keith helped him down to his room.

   “God. I forget how hungry you get after being in one of those things.” Lance joked as he wormed his way out of the suit. Pulling his jeans on, he continued to joke around. “And cold, and tired. Why am I tried? I mean you are basically sleeping in there anyway.” He laughed until Keith’s voice cut him off.

   “I’m sorry.” Lance froze at how small Keith sounded. Turning slowly, he walked over to Keith, who was leaning against the wall, folded in on himself. Lance reached for his arm.

   “Dude, you couldn’t have known that a soldier was going to show up.” Lance dropped his voice as he tried to sooth Keith. Raising his eyes, Keith glared at the still pink scar that covered the upper corner of Lance’s right pectoral. Barely touching it, Keith’s fingers brushed over the raised skin as he went on.

   “If I would have just listened, this would have never happened.” Keith raised his eyes to look at Lance, his palm falling flat over the scar. “You were always better than me, Lance. I just-” Keith sighed as tears were pulled to his eyes. His head fell forward and landed on Lance’s shoulder. “Don’t do it again. Please.” 

**Hair Line:**

The lions dodged another blast from the ion cannon as Keith once against broke formation. Keith yelled another order over the comms as he rushed ahead. Pidge grumbled as they pushed to keep up.

   “Shiro would never do this.”

   “Well, I’m not Shiro! So, just do as I say!” 

   “Keith, Pidge didn’t mean it like that,” Lance tried to reason with him as he pushed the green lion aside to avoid a blast. “Guys, can we save the fighting for later? We kinda have our hands full right now.” Lance tilted to avoid a hit as he fired to take out one of the smaller ships.

   “Oh, like you can talk Lance.” Keith turned Black around as he glared at Lance through the windshield instead of the video feed.

   “Guys-” Hunk tried to add a voice a reason to it, but the yellow lion was sent skidding across the ground before he could say anything.

   “Keith, you are being unreasonable right now. I know you don’t like leading, but at this point you are just putting everyone else in danger.” Lance flew over Black to take out another ship. 

   “At least I’m doing something! You all were the ones who wanted me to lead, so let me lead!” Keith charged the main ship once more, with the red lion not far behind. The ion cannon charged up once again. The cannon fired, but it wasn’t aimed at the black or red lion. It was aimed for the blue lion. Allura was currently trying to fight off a hoard of smaller fighter ships by herself. Lance cursed as he pushed Red into the path of the beam; it hitting him hard, sending Red spiralling to the ground. Red smacked the ground hard, banging Lance’s head into the control panel. 

   “Lance!” Many voices called for him. Groaning, Lance set up.

   “I’m okay.” He reached up as he felt something wet drip down his face. “I think.” He leaned his head back as his vision swirled around. “Just hit my head a little hard.” 

   “Lance, return to the castle and go to the medical bay.” Coran’s voice joined the chaos that was occurring over the comms. 

    “I can’t. Red’s shut down.” 

   “Just sit still until this is over and Keith can retrieve you.” Allura grunted out as she took out a few more fighters. 

   “Not like I have much of a choice.” He sighed as his eyes slid close.

After the battle, Keith flew Black to pick up Red and take them back to the castle. Lance pulled his helmet off as he walked down the ramp. Looking up at Red, he apologized and promised to get Pidge and Hunk working on him as soon as possible. Lance wiped the blood from his eyes once more before stalking to the medical bay. 

   “The wound does not seem to be too bad. A few ticks in the pod will fix you right up.” Coran declared as he turned Lance’s face back and forth. The cut was only a few inches long right below Lance’s hair line. Lance shivered at the thought of being stuck in the cryo-pods once again. 

   “Since it’s not too bad, can you just bandage it up? I mean, we shouldn’t use the pods unless it absolutely necessary.” Coran looked at Lance for a moment before putting on a smile and gather the supplies to clean and bandage the wound. 

Later, after dinner, Keith cornered Lance in one of the hallways. As he pushed Lance back against the wall, he let his fingers trace the bandage. 

   “Why didn’t you go into the pod? It would not have taken long to heal then.” Keith moved his gaze from the light red stain on the bandage to Lance’s blue eyes. 

   “You know how I feel about them after the whole haunted ship thing. Plus, I figured you would appreciate me being outside of one for as long as I can.” Lance tried to smile as Keith sighed.

   “I didn’t mean it like that.” He took a step back. “I just don’t want you to be in any more pain than necessary. You have got to stop doing that, Lance.”

   “Stop doing what?” Lance tried to play innocent as he pulled Keith down the hall to “their” room. Their room was a small observation deck in the back of the castle that no one else seemed to use. They had slowly stole enough pillows and blankets to make a little nest close enough to the window to watch everything, but far enough back to fight off the never ending cold of space. Lance settled himself into the pile before pulling Keith down with him.

   “You have got to stop putting yourself into danger. Promise me that you will try to be more careful.”

   “Keith, you know I can’t.”

   “Please.” Keith let his head fall on to Lance’s shoulder. “I don’t know if it’s because I like you or if it’s my Galra genetics or some other crap, but I just want to protect you. I want to keep you safe.” Keith moved to look into Lance’s eyes. “But you make that so hard to do with your need to save everyone else.” Lance laughed lightly at the pout that pulled at Keith’s lips. 

Kissing the top of Keith’s head, Lance sighed softly. “I’ll try. That’s the best I can offer you right now.” Keith moved his arms to wrap Lance in a hug.

   “That’ll be enough.”

**Arms (and foot):**

Keith wasn’t around when Lance received his smallest but most abundant scars. Keith had just returned from a Blade mission when Lance was leaving for his. He sat in a dark corner of his room with Lance pulled up on his comm device. Lance chattered on and on about how the planet he was sent to looked like a rain forest back on Earth. The only difference being that the trees were purple and the grass a bright pink. Alien animals scurried about as Red flew between the overlapping branches. Lance volunteered to go look for some kind of plant that was needed on the castle since he was the only one who “didn’t have a specialty”, which Keith protested was not true. As Lance flew deeper into the canopy, the connect to the comms got worse, making the middle of Lance’s sentences cut out and the image fuzzy.

   “Lance, I can’t understand you. You’re cutting out.”

   “I think it’s the tre-” Lance’s images blurred before focusing again. “I’ll call when I’m done-” Keith sighed as the image shifted to a black screen for a moment before Lance appeared again. He looked up at Keith for a moment with a bright smile. “I love you.” Then, the comms cut out immediately after he finished his sentence. Keith felt his heart stop as a deep blush colored his cheeks. Groaning, he buried his head into his arms. Of course Lance would say it for the first time without any prelude and without giving Keith a chance to respond. Sliding down on his bed, Keith placed the comm on his chest, waiting for Lance to finish his mission so they could talk. 

Keith fell asleep by the time Lance had enough signal to call back. The beeping and buzzing of the comm woke him with a start. Quickly answering it, Keith’s brow furrowed out of concern as Lance busied himself with something in the back of Red, irritated Spanish filling the silence.

   “Lance?” Keith called out. Lance looked up at his voice before calling out for Keith to give him a minute. “Lance.” Keith tried again. “What’s wrong? Were you attacked? Was it the Galra?” Lance sighed as he turned around. He was stripped of his armor from the waist up, with the black suit tied around his hips. Anger little red dots cover the majority of his arms and shoulders. 

   “Nothing happened. It started to rain when I was outside. Coran just forgot to tell me that the rain here is slightly acidic.”

   “Slightly acidic?” Keith’s voice pitched with worry as he watched Lance move to the pilot seat with one of the healing creams from the small first aid kit Coran installed in the lions.

   “Yeah. It started to drizzle when I was outside, I didn’t think much of it until it started to burn through the suit.”

   “Lance! That is not slightly acidic! That’s basically acid!” Keith felt his heart go into his throat as Lance hissed when he dabbed some of the cream on the spots on his arms. 

   “It’s fine. Red is standing up to it pretty well, so I’ll just wait out the storm and then get back to the mission.”

   “No, you need to leave, Lance. It’s not safe there. What if you step in a puddle? Or it starts to rain again?” Keith ran a hand through his hair as Lance smiled up at him.

   “I’ll be fine, Mullet. Now, since we have connection back, why don’t you tell me about your mission while I wait?” Lance’s voice was light and cheery despite the obvious pain he was in. Keith went to discuss the details of his mission when he remember what Lance said before he lost connection.

   “You said you loved me?” Keith’s voice creaked as he felt his cheeks grow red again. Lance’s hands stopped moving for a moment before he continued to apply to cream.

   “Yeah, I did.” Although Lance didn’t look scared or embarrassed, his voice was small.

   “Did you, um, did you mean it?” Keith refused to look at the screen, knowing by now that his face was bright red. A moment of silence passed before Lance spoke again.

   “Yeah, I did.” Unlike the last time Lance said that line, his voice wasn’t small. While it was still soft, it was empowered by the unfiltered love that turned it sweet. Keith quickly turned his head back to the screen to see Lance smiled at him, his cheeks dusted a soft pink. 

   “That’s, uh, that’s good cause I love you too.” Keith whispered as he buried his head into his arm. Lance laughed. He leaned over the control panel to look out the window. 

   “It looks like it stopped raining. I’m going to go finish this mission up real quick. By the time I get back, you better have plans to be heading back to the castle for a bit.” Lance winked as he blew a kiss to the comm before logging off. Keith smiled as he stood to go inform Kolivan that he would be taking a few days to go back to the castle for a quick briefing over the process of the coalition.

Lance called back later that night with a shy smile on his face. 

   “So, I may have stepped in a puddle.”

   “Lance!”

**Neck:**

The mission was not supposed to go like this. They were just supposed to get in and get out. Getting captured was not part of the plan. Now, they were stuck in the Arena with no weapons against an opponent twice their size put together.

Keith growled as he was forced out of his armor and into the Arena. He turned to yell at them, but was stopped when Lance was shoved into him. Baring his teeth at the soldiers, Keith pushed Lance behind him as he rushed the door, only for it to be slammed shut in his face. 

   “Keith.” Lance whimpered from behind him. Turning fast on the balls of his feet, Keith grabbed Lance’s hand as his eyes followed Lance’s gaze to the other side of the Arena. The massive alien stood a few feet from them, his sword held lightly in his grip. As he looked at the two Paladins, his gaze softened for a moment.

   “May the Holys forgive me for what I must do.” The alien spoke with a deep voice that turned Keith’s blood into ice. With a few large steps, the alien was right in front of them with his sword raised. Keith felt his heart break as the sword was swung down. 

Lance’s grip tightened for a moment before he pulled hard enough to pop Keith’s shoulder. The sword, which was aimed for Keith’s head missed. Lance continued to pull Keith as they sprinted across the blood soaked ground. The alien looked up at the sky, saying a prayer to “the Holys”. He turned as they reach the other end of the Arena.

   “Lance, We can’t just keep running around. We need to find a way to attack him.”

   “Keith, I can’t.” Lance’s eyes burned into his. “I can’t take an innocent life.” Keith tightened his hold on Lance’s hand as he nodded.

   “You won’t have to Lance.” Keith let go as he raced towards to alien. All he had to do was get the sword away from him. Ducking to avoid a hit, Keith kicked at his legs, trying to throw off the other’s balance. The two danced around each other until the sword nicked Keith’s face. The cut on his brow dipped blood into his eye. Jumping back, Keith cursed as he scrubbed at his face, trying to get his vision back. With blood in his eye, Keith couldn’t see the alien advancing towards him or Lance sprinting up to him. 

   “Keith!” Lance screamed as he grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Keith stumbled back as blood splattered the ground around them. All of the air was removed from the Arena as Lance fell back, a hand pressed firmly to a deep cut that ran across his collar bones. Keith crawled over to Lance quickly with tears flowing down his cheeks. “Heh, I told you that I couldn’t promise anything.” Lance tried to laugh but was stopped by the pain that flowed from the movement. Keith ran his hand down Lance’s cheek as his vision went red. He could barely register the dual pain that came from his fangs or ears growing or the sound of Lance weakly calling for him. Keith slowly walked over to the alien, breathes short and eyes hard. A growled built in his chest as his pace broke into a run.

The next thing Keith recognized was the hot blood cooling on his hands and the murmuring from the crowd. 

   “He’s galra?”   
   “-must be stupid to attack his mate-”

   “Why didn’t you tell me-”

  “Who’s idea was it to put a pair-”

   “-can’t image how it would feel to watch your mate-”

A few snippets reached Keith’s ears, but they held no important as he dropped the sword. Turning back, Keith ran up to Lance, pulling him closer. A few soldiers came into the Arena reaching for them. A growl flowed from Keith as he shielded Lance from them. The soldiers took a step back as they looked at each other.

   “Get up.” One address Keith. “If you want to keep him, get up now.” Keith growl grew lower as he braced Lance against his chest. Slowly, he pulled Lance to stand up with him. Lance let his head fall back on Keith’s shoulder as they walked toward the prison block. They were herded into one cell. Before the door closed, a medical pack was thrown in with them. “I’m not cruel enough to make one watch their mate suffer.” The soldier’s gruff voice huffed out before he slammed the door. Keith kept still for a moment, Lance pulled tightly to his side before he laid him down to retrieve the pack. Shifting through the supplies, he sat on his knees next to Lance. Pulling out a sanitizer, Keith began to clean the room, Lance hissing through the whole process. 

   “You have to stop doing this. I can’t take it.” Keith’s voice was soft as he started to tread the curved needle. He met Lance’s eyes as he traced his lips with his thumb. 

   “I can’t let you get hurt, Keith. It will kill me.” Lance spoke in a slow, soft voice as a tear fell.

   “This is what will kill you, idiot.” Keith leaned down and placed a gently kiss on Lance’s lips before reading the needle. “This,” Keith gestured to the wound, “is going to hurt.” Lance nodded as he reached up for Keith’s shoulder, gripping it tightly. A scream tore itself from Lance’s lip as the needle pierced his skin, pulling the wound close. Keith tried to whisper reassurances to him as he finished the stitches as fast as he could. Placing a quick kiss to his forehead, Keith cleaned and bandaged the wound before pulling Lance into his lap. Lance’s hand busied themselves with petting Keith’s ears until the purple faded from his skin and he returned to his human form. Keith let Lance fall asleep after he was sure that color returned to his cheeks and made sure he wasn’t catching a fever. “I’ll get you out of here soon.” Keith placed one more kiss on Lance’s forehead before leaning back to doze off himself. 

When the soldiers came to gather them, Keith’s ears appeared almost instantly as he shielded Lance from them. They forced the pair from their cell and back towards the Arena. As they neared the door, the soldiers pushed Keith through before grabbing Lance, pulling him down a different hall. Keith screamed at them as he pounded on the door. A loud voice broke the silence. 

   “Paladin. If you wish to acquire your mate back, then win the fight.” Keith followed the voice to the balcony viewing station. Next to a general, Lance stood with tears staining is cheeks. “Pick up the sword and fight and your mate will not be harmed.” Keith growled, but bent to pick up the sword that laid at his feet anyway. Another alien was forced into the Arena. Keith bared his teeth as the alien picked up their own weapon. Keith rushed them before they even got their baring. He had to end this fast and get Lance back. Keith dodged the first few attacked, but was thrown off as the ship lurched to one side. Keith felt the hot flash of the cut tear through his leg only for a second as Lance cried out for him. Keith felt the pain die away as he witnessed a soldier bring the back of his gun down on the back of Lance’s head. Keith went to step forward, but his leg gave out, Falling down, Keith hissed as the alien stepped forward, sword raised. 

   “I am sorry, Paladin.” The alien sung the sword and struck Keith’s leg once more. The pain blinded Keith as he screamed. Shouts and bangs could be heard from around the Arena, but Keith’s ears were ringing too loud for him to notice. The alien readied for the killing blow, but before he could swing the sword, a shot burned its way through his chest. Keith forced his eyes up to see Lance still in the balcony, holding the smoking gun. Soon, the Arena doors were forced open and Shiro rushed in. 

   “Keith!” He called as he rushed over to him. He looked up to Lance, who nodded and continued to fire the gun at anyone trying to stop their escape.

   “Keith!” Lance called down. “I love you! So, don’t you dare die on me!” Keith smiled as his head rocked back and his eyes fell closed.

  
****+1** **

 

The quiet buzz of the castle slowly brought Keith into consciousness. Groaning and mourning the loss of sleep, Keith rolled over and pulled Lance closer to him. Keith pulled his leg back under the blanket as he slotted it between Lance’s, A soft hiss fell from Lance’s parted lips as he tried to move away.

   “Keith!” He whined when he was pulled back into the embrace. “Your leg is fucking cold.” Keith’s prosthetic leg, which went up to his hip, was made out of a durable, lightweight metal from Olkarion. Shiro was reluctant, but let Pidge dissect his arm, with great care, to get an idea on how to build Keith’s. Yet, no matter how awesome it was, the metal still got cold at night since Keith often slept with one leg outside of the protective shield of their blanket. Lance wiggled around for a moment before deciding that it was a losing battle. Sighing, he rolled over to look at Keith. Keith smiled softly before leaning in to kiss Lance.

   “Good morning.” His voice was pitched with amusement. Lance pouted for a moment before settling back into the bed and the warmth Keith gave off. 

   “Morning.” He let his eyes fall close as Keith placed a soft kiss on the scar that ran along his hairline. Nimble fingers danced across ribs as Keith moved down to kiss the million of freckle like scars that decorated Lance’s shoulder and arms. A soft laugh broke from Lance’s lips as Keith blew a raspberry on the scar that resided on his upper right pectoral. Lance let his fingers grip Keith’s hip as he rolled them so that Keith was caging Lance in. Letting his finger trace the outline of the prosthetic, Lance leaned up to kiss Keith firmly on the lips, pulling him down to rest on top of him. Lance hummed as the comforting weight of Keith warmed his body even more. Keith moved down Lance’s torso, kissing each scar that wrote stories on his otherwise smooth skin. The ‘x’ on his lower ribs from a prison raid, the line that ran diagonal to his right hip bone from a failed assassination attempt, the claw mark on his left thigh from a pack of wild alien dogs. Every last one got a portion of Keith’s attention, which both calmed Lance and cause his blood to boil in his veins. Long fingers weaved into ebony locks as Lance let a sigh fall from his lips, his head falling back into the pillow. Keith settled half way down Lance’s body, his chin resting on the dip of Lance’s tone stomach. 

   “You’re so beautiful.” His voice barely broke the morning air as he placed another kiss on Lance’s heated skin. Lance hummed before guiding Keith back up to his lips. 

Slowly breaking the kiss, Lance traced the scars on Keith’s forehead and chin. “I love you so much.” His lips brushed Keith’s as his voice rumbled out of his chest. Keith purred softly as he leaned back down on Lance, settling in for the morning. Here he could be content, until they were called for to protect the universe once again.

 

   “So, you going to kiss the scar on my foot too?”   
   “Lance!” 


End file.
